Generally, it is conventional to load (insert) and unload (eject) a card in a personal computer or the like by manual means. In the case of loading a card in a connector, a user uses fingers to push a card 41 into a connector 42 for making electrical connection as shown in FIG. 4. On the other hand, in the case of unloading the card 41, an ejection lever 43 is depressed in the direction of an arrow, which in turn pushes one end 46 of an ejection arm 45 by an end portion 44 of the ejection lever 43, which in turn causes the ejection arm 45 to pivot clockwise about a shaft 47. A projection 49 at the other end 48 of the ejection arm 45 abuts against an insertion edge 50 of the card 41, thereby pushing it in the direction to eject the card 41 from the connector 42 as shown by a double-chain line.
Unfortunately, however, such a conventional manual loading/unloading mechanism has a security problem because even a card containing data of confidential nature can be freely ejected by simply actuating the ejection lever by anybody and at any time. Also, the ejection may be effected while the computer is accessing the card, thereby destroying the data in the card and the computer. Additionally, the card loading stroke is large and there requires a relatively large insertion force to the connector. In other words, relatively poor feeling to the operator to indicate when the card is fully inserted or loaded along with a possible biased force to the card tends to accompany an unduly strong force to be applied to the card, which may break or damage the card. It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a unit capable of loading and unloading a card reliably and smoothly by electrical power.
EP-A-0,232,115 discloses an electrically powered loading/unloading unit including a feed roller and a card holder with a rack. The roller and rack are operated by a rotary driving means energized by a separate sensor. WO 94/27343 discloses the use of a solenoid to operate a locking means to secure a card in a manually operated loading/unloading unit.